New Life, New Beauty, New Eyes
by Nylota
Summary: Edward finally gives in and turns Bella after they are married, but does it end up being what she really wants? BellaEdward R&R!
1. Rising Again

**AN: Hey, I know that this first chapter is really short bur it is an idea I just cooked up, tell me what you think about it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor none of the characters in it,they've just run rampant in my head and I put it down on paper.  
Now let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Bella woke up a sheet drawn up over her chest, it would be the last sleep she would ever have. She was just glad that the pain had finally stopped, it had taken a week and a half for her to completely turn. The first thing she noticed was that she was not in her house, nor was she in Edward's room. She was in a room with light blue walls and mismatched furniture that she would have never thought would be in the same room. She looked up and notices the small indents in the ceiling that she would have never noticed before. As she sat up, everything seemed to have a different layer and a different beauty to it.  
"E-Edward?" She called out , noting her voice was no different then before. She saw him walk in and sit on the bed next to her. "Bella..." he reached out and cradled her cheek in his hand. "You smell the same" There was an element of shock in his voice and she wondered as to why he was surprised about that. Then she remembered the ten days she spent writhing in pain, with Carlisle and Edward at her side.  
"Are you alright Bella?" His gentle voice put her at ease, exactly what she needed and wanted at that moment.  
"Um...yeah"  
"Are you sure? Can you stand?" he lifted her into his arms and gently stood her up, a hand still wound around her waist. "I'm fine Edward" she said walking over to a full length mirror at the other side of the room. Although she was the same height and had the same figure, she looked so much more beautiful; she looked over her new paper white skin moving closer to see her new..._blood red eyes_. "Edward!" she screamed backing away from the mirror in terror. "My eyes, they're-did I? I didn't, did I"  
"No Bella, you haven't fed yet. The color will change after a while." He suddenly pulled her into him and stroked her hair gently. Even though she could pull away from him now, she just didn't want to. He leaned in and rested his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her smell, she knew he never wanted _that_ to change. "I'm sorry Bella"  
"Sorry? why are you sorry? I wanted this! I asked you for this! I never wanted something his badly in my life. Now we can be together forever. Every single day of forever"  
"I know Bella, I know. But you cannot leave here for a while"  
"Where is 'here' anyway?" She sighed, looking around the room.  
"A guest room in Tanya's house"  
"We're in Denali? What about my parents? Do they know about this? Where do they think I am"  
"It's alright, they think you've gone off to the University of Alaska. We've taken care of anything and everything that could happen. It's fine"  
Red eyes met those of her golden-eyed angel as she smiled. "Thank you Edward. You've given me the greatest thing anyone ever could." He smiled and at that moment she fully realized that this was something that would change both of their...existences forever.


	2. An Explanation

**AN: Here is another quick chapter. I really want to hammer some of these first chapters out so that I can get into some of the things I want to really get into. I deeply apologize that these first few chapters are a bit short. I love the people that have already put this on their story alerts and reviewed it.If anyone has any suggestions, put them up on here, or email me or message me. I'll take everything into consideration. So without futher to do, here's chapter two. WARNING, SOME FLUFF AHEAD  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, it's sad, I know**

* * *

The next thing Bela could remember was spending the rest of the day with her head in Edward's lap, them just talking about what had happened. Everything seemed so new to her now, even the florescent lights that brightened the room looked like nothing she ever remembered seeing before. She spent a good ten minutes gazing at the dark blue button-up Edward was wearing as he ran his hands though her hair softly. She didn't know if he was annoyed or felt awkward in the silence but she was amazed at the world around her that she had taken for granted for so long. "Bella, are you going to stare at my shirt all day? Not that I mind all that much; I get to look at you all day"  
"Hm-?" she pulled herself away to look into his eyes, looking even more beautiful then when she was human. "I'm so sorry Edward. Could you tell me what happened in the time I was...indisposed?" Bella felt him tense up under her for a second but he quickly recovered, leaning in and kissing the cup of her ear gently. "It was hard for a while. It was very anxious and a bit painful for everyone here, especially Jasper." He closed his eyes, resting his head against hers. She gasped, thinking of Jasper and how he must have felt being so close to her while she was in so much pain.  
"What happened to him?" Bella reached out and slowly traced a button on his shirt with one finger, trying not to visualize him in so much pain, but it was all for naught.

"He was in the kitchen reading at the time." They only moved up to Denali while she was changing. "Alice told me that the moment I bit you, she could hear him screaming. She found him on the ground, writhing in pain. It was like he was going thought the change as well. It was the most painful thing he's gone though, and it was painful for Alice as well. Emmett wouldn't leave Alice feeling so sad and tried to cheer her up the best he knew how, it didn't help much. Rose was annoyed and took to taking care of Jasper. Esme and Carlisle never left your side for anything. Neither did I, but it was hard seeing you in so much pain and knowing that I had done it to you."

Bella sighed sorrowfully, clutching at his shirt. She never meant to hurt all of these people because of her own selfish needs. Was it going to be worth it for everyone else, would she ever become a sucessful vampire and maybe, just maybe be able to defend herself. She might finally win her lifelong battle with the floor and end it once and for all. "Edward, do you think I'm going to be a good vampire?" Bella asked suddenly standing up and walking to the other end of the room where there was a window. She peered out and for the most part she saw only ice and snow. "Will I finally be taken off the list of liabilities for your family"  
"Bella, trust me when I say this and believe me here" He sat up but made no motion to walk over to her. "You will be one of the best vampires I will ever have the pleasure to meet." She smiled and walked over to him, sitting in his lap. Edward did nothing but smile his beautiful crooked smile before his lips captured hers. She sighed and leaned into the kiss. She had no breath left in her chest and now that she was a vampire, she didn't need to breathe, they could have stayed there kissing until the end of time and nothing would happen. But he gently pulled away from her.  
"What now? What do I do?" Edward frowned softly, knitting his brow as he spoke.

"Carlisle and I will take care of everything now. Everything will be alright, I promise." She did now know why that seemed to sound so menacing but there was lot that scared her, or _used_ to scared her. She would have to get over this human fear after a while, she had to. Bella kissed his chin softly as Edward wound his arms around her, making her feel safe, loved, and protected. "Thank you..." Her voice was a weak whisper, and he smiled, stroking her hair lovingly.

She heard a shuffling outside the door and it opened, Carlisle on the other side of it. Edward frowned a bit, feeling the mood ruined, he probably knew why Carlisle had come in but there was a bit of a scowl still very apparent on his face.  
"Jasper's just woken up, he's still a bit shaken, but he's said it's tolerable."

"I'll be right there" he sighed and looked down at his lover. He smiled and kissed her forehead, moving her from his lap and onto another spot on the bed. "Don't move an inch, I'll be right back"  
Bella smiled as he rose from the bed and followed his 'father' out of the room._ 'He'll come back, he always comes back'_


	3. Desires

**AN: Here's chapter three, I was thinking of changing the rating of this and sticking a little lemon in here but decided not to. Review and tell me if you think that I should put one in here later on in the story. I wouldn't mind writing it and if you want it, I will gladly comply. The next chapter will be up within a few days. I'm waiting for the plot bunnies to burrow themselves into my brain.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor none of the characters in it,they've just run rampant in my head and I put it down on paper.**

* * *

"Bella? Can I come in?" Carlisle walked into Bella's bedroom, a rope wound a few times in his hand. Bella tilted her head to follow the rope to the next of a rather somber looking red fox. She pursed her lips and wondered what the hell it was there for, then starting the only question blaring in her mind.  
"What the hell is that for?"  
"It's for you. When your impulses subside, then we'll take you hunting." He removed the rope from his hands, winding it around hers. "It's been a bit sedated so it wouldn't run so you might feel a bit queazy, but call me if you start to feel really sick." She nodded, looking down at the rope that was in her hands. "Thank you Carlisle, but...Edward?"

"He's caring for Jasper now. He'll be back before you know it." He nodded and turned towards the door.

"So...what now?" She stared at the animal that was now walking up to her, whining softly. She looked at it inquisitively taking in it's scent. It started to excite her, there was something inside that yearned for that scent. Her throat felt dry and her muscles tightened up. She suddenly pulled the fox into her, and bit down, tearing flesh from it's neck. The rest of it was a haze, she remembered the heartbeat of the fox thumping in her ears and a rush, like the highest high. She cried out softly and collapsed, all of these new feelings overwhelming her.

"Bella?" Carlisle walked into the room after he heard her hit the floor. He picked her up into his arms, carried her to the bed, lying her down. He made sure she was alright before he walked out to find Edward.

--

The next few days were spent feeding and learning to control at least some of her urges. There were times where her lust for blood changed into a lust for Edward. She had always wanted him, but since she was changed, it's been on her mind. Once when he came to check on her, she was overcome and strolled over to him, furiously pressing her lips against his. Edward reacted right away but pulled away, realizing what was going on.

"B-bella! What's come over you?" She simply leaned in and kissed the cup of his ear gently.

"Nothing, I'm the same me that I've always been. Now kiss me" she pressed her lips against his again wrapping her arms around his back, grabbing at the hem of his shirt and tried to pull it over his head. His eyes widened and he reached his hands around his back, prying her off of him.  
"Bella..."  
"But _Edward_ you know you want it" And she could tell that he was holding back.  
"Not now, I know you'll thank me later"He held her away from him and quickly left the room. He was still not used to her being a vampire and was still scared of hurting her. She softly walked over to the bed still in her room, drawing her knees to her chest and started to shake with heavy dry sobs. She felt the bitter sting of rejection and wondered why he was being so cruel.

--

For the next two days, Edward only allowed Carlisle and himself to see Bella. They brought her her meals, though never anything bigger then a red fox. It was starting to agitate her; she wasn't human anymore, she was a newborn vampire-probably stronger them all of them- and they still treated her like a baby! The next person allowed to see her was her best friend Alice.

"Bella?" Alice said opening the door to her room just a crack.  
"Edward, I really don't want to be force fed right now."She opened the door wider and peered in  
"I most certainly do not sound like him!" She folded her arms across her chest and pouted, leaning against the door frame.

"Did the warden let you in?"  
"No, Edward's out hunting. Carlisle let me in. He thought it'd be good for you to have someone to talk to." She smiled as if she suddenly remembered something. "B-bella, so have you jumped Edward's-"  
"Yes! Yes!"If she could still blush, Bella would be bright red at that moment. "I'm still trying to forget"  
"Well you know that now that you're a vampire you and Edward can-"  
"Alright! Embarrass Bella time is _OVER_! What did you come to talk about?"  
"I don't know! I just want to...talk! There's not much shopping in Alaska" Bella struggled to keep the smirk from her face. _'Alice's personal hell'_ She smiled inwardly.  
"So what's new with you? Besides sexually assaulting the love of your life?" Bella gritted her teeth and refused to respond to the last part

"It's been so strange. It's been like...kinda like extreme PMS" Alice had been a vampire for so long that she didn't really understand, but Bella continued, hoping she would catch on sooner rather then later."One moment I'm calm, then I'm furious for no reason and the next thing I know-"  
"You're trying to fuck Edward?"  
"Would you stop!" Alice simply giggled as she continued "And feeding...It's the most amazing thing ever."

She sighed and walked over to the window. There was nothing but ice and snow and cold; just like Tanya's coven, just like the Cullens, just like _her _now. "I love it. And the best thing about it is that I get to stay with Edward forever."


	4. Freedom

**AN: I read my last chapter again for the first time since posting it and Sexy!Bella was so funny! I laughed so hard realizing how OOC that seemed to be, but it kinda worked, didn't it?  
Sorry this took so long! School and prepping for finals has got me crazed. In addition, my Super Awesome Notebook, in which I have scraplets of a lot of scenes and my story outline is lost, I NEED TO FIND IT! I also need help figuring out what Bella's power will be. Review and tell me what you think it should be, it might play a role in future chapters ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor none of the characters in it,they've just run rampant in my head and I put it down on paper.**

* * *

After a while, Bella didn't really want to go outside. The view she got from the small window in her room made the outside look desolate and depressing. Though she did want to get out of the room she had been encased in for the last month and a half. She did notice some things about the room she didn't realize before. The bed that was pressed against the wall was more of a couch which she named 'The Fantastical Couch of Wonder' for reasons she would rather not say. There were draperies covering the walls and a large white vanity as well. Deep blue shag carpet covered the floor, which was nice to lie down on and wax philosophical with the time she used to sleep. After she learned how to control the majority of her 'urges', Edward came to see her and stayed with her almost all of the time, leaving her only to hunt and get food for her to feed on as well. Soon the feedings started to come every other day, then once a week and then once every week and a half. She learned to control her body the majority of the time but her emotions still flared quite frequently and for that reason, Emmett kept away from her (for fear of getting her angry and getting an ass-whooping from Bella and/or Edward) as did Jasper (for fear of having a mental breakdown) for the most part. After building the composure, Jasper was able to talk to her for the first time since she was turned.

"Jasper?" She asked as he opened the door to her room, not moving from where she was, now perched on top of the vanity.  
"They're letting you out to hunt tomorrow" He smiled as Bella grinned a a feeling of excitement came over her. She looked on him as he smiled softly, it was looking more and more like a grimace to her the more she looked at it.  
"Jasper, I am so sorry- I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Edward told me all about it, I didn't think you would-"  
"Bella, it's alright, you didn't know what would happen to me."  
"But you were in so much pain..." her voice dropped down to a near human whisper, though he could still hear her perfectly clearly.  
"I'm fine. I forgive you Bella. You've been forgiven for a while."  
"But why haven't you come to see me more often like the others?"  
"Because you are an emotional wreck right now. It's not painful for me but it is sudden, and jarring and downright annoying at times." He sighed and looked down, pressing two fingers to his temples. "I apologize for being so rash" She assumed that he could feel her hurt and shock after his statement and she decided to drop it after this, it was going to end up being a cycle of people snapping at someone then apologizing, then the other snapping and apologizing, and so on and so forth...  
"So you said that they're letting me out of this place?"  
"Tomorrow" Bella nodded and jumped off of the vanity, a grin on her face. She was once again torn between the wanting to leave and get out in the world again and the hesitation to go out and face the cold tundra of their new home, so different from both Forks and Phoenix.  
"I...I can't wait" She said in a vain attempt to seem confident or at least look like she had made up her mind. She sighed and looked up at him as he shook his head softly.  
"Bella" she said with a chuckle. "Don't try to hide things from us, it makes you seem dumb. And I know you aren't" He smiled and turned on heel, walking out of the room. "Tomorrow" Bella smiled walking over to The Fantastical Couch of Wonder,collapsing onto it. She would be leaving tomorrow, she would be leaving this wretched house tomorrow.

The next day, everyone was excited and ready to leave. Alice was nearly jumping out of her socks, mostly for the fact that before they moved, she had thrown out most of Bella's clothes and put in her dressers, an almost whole new wardrobe to her specifications. At least she had let Bella keep some jeans a few of her old shirts. Emmett was also excited to see her for the first time, with people around to keep him from saying anything that would put him in imminent danger. Rosalie was in a pretty melancholy mood because Bella was turned against her vehement protests and for fear that Bella might have turned out more beautiful then her. Jasper was as happy as would be expected, feeling all of the mixed feelings emanating from the rest of his family. Carlisle and Esme were happy and ready to be supportive as always and Edward was with Bella, getting ready.  
"Let's go" Edward was heard saying from in her room and they walked out. She was in a dark blue pullover and jeans, and he was in a white button up shirt and slacks. Even in her demure style of dress, she was at least ten times as breathtaking as she was when she was human.  
"Wow..." Emmett muttered, before getting a swift elbow in the gut from Rosalie. "Hey..."  
"Hey Bella!" the voice was coming from none other then the little pixie who was now Bella's new sister. "You look great! A little homely in that outfit, but great!"  
'Thank you?' she thought at the semi-backhanded compliment. "Let's just get going"  
Edward nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "I know that she is anxious to leave" he leaned in and whispered into her ear, just so she could hear it. 'my wife is anxious to leave' She gulped, remembering what she had done not a week before being bitten.  
"L-let's go!" She ran towards the door, the rest of the family following.

"So what am I-" Bella was silenced simply by Carlisle, who turned and put a finger to his lips. It was surprisingly affective. She had learned that where they were staying was high in the mountains, and since she didn't need to breathe, she didn't notice the change in the air pressure. they were actually heading towards Denali National Park, where the scenery reminded her a lot of her old home. All of them followed Carlisle and Esme as they headed into the park and into the very dense parts of the forest. Then they split up into groups- Jasper and Emmett, Alice and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, and Bella and Edward.  
As they wandered deeper and deeper into the forest a strange smell met her nose. 'What is that?' She whispered softly, if there were any humans around, they wouldn't have been able to hear. He held up a finger to his lips as Carlisle did before to quiet her. 'Brown bear' he mouthed, not even she could pick up any sound that may have comeout of his mouth. Then he smiled that crooked smile of his and guestured for her to go on before him. She made her way though the trees as the scent of the bear became stronger ans stronger and stronger beforeit finally fell in her line of sight. As if she had been doing it all of her life, she crouched much like a tiger, before pouncing on it. Much to her surprise, she was able to pin the beast down long enough to sink her teeth into it's neck and sucking it dry of blood and life.  
"Feel better Bella?" a voice behind her asked before she heard nearly silent footfalls coming towards her. "You just completed your first kill." he smiled and put a hand on her shoulder and helped her off of the lifeless body under her. She nodded as they ran off to find something for him now.

* * *

**AN: Coming up in the next chapter...The return of Jacob Black! I'll try to finish that up ASAP, but I can't make any promises. Most likely by the end of next week it'll be up.  
-Supertrailerspazztastic Nylota**


	5. Wolves

**AN: I know that this one is really short but I was planning on having this go in a completely different direction until I remembered something. _Alice can't have visions about the wolves! _ Then I had to rewrite half the chapter (Which shortened it by a lot) and refer back to the Super Awesome Notebook, which I FOUND yesterday! Whoo Hoo! It's about eleven at night and I really don't have any more to say now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor none of the characters in it,they've just run rampant in my head and I put it down on paper.**

**-Nylota**

* * *

"So that's why I think that popular music has gone downhill ever since Salt 'n Pepa broke up..." Alice's words were falling on deaf ears. Edward mind was on something else. For the last few days there had been something that had been bugging him, there was a feeling of impending doom and it unsettled him. He almost never thought this unfoundedly but he just couldn't figure out what was going on. It was the only thing on his mind until he was shaken out of his thoughts by his sister.

"Edward! You weren't listening at all were you?! I-" She had grabbed his arm in her anger but he hadn't noticed until she gripped it with inhuman strength.

"Alice?" by then the picture she had in her mind was starting to use into his mind, showing them both things to come.

_The dining room in the house was the backdrop of this vision. The dining room was rarely used other then for group meetings, what they were doing now._

_"Carmen, Eleazar and Irena are keeping them out of the park for now" Carlisle, who was sitting at the head of the table nodded, looking out to everyone else. _

_They'll need help, Emmett, would you mind going out to help them?" Without hesitation he nodded, quickly kissed Rosalie goodbye and shot out the door._

_"So what are we going to so now that those...those mutts are here on our land?" The girl who sat at Carlisle's left tossed her jet black hair behind her. She was obviously agitated by the events that happened, never having seen werewolves before._

_"We have to see if they will be open to talks." Carlisle was cut off by the girl._

_"Not likely"_

_"Don't underestimate them Katrina, they may be. But if not, we really have no choice but to fight them"_

"What was that?" Edward said shaking his sister back into consciousness.

"They know? They're coming here?" Edward asked as Alice looked around,

"It seems that way"

"But how? If any of them came around here, we would know about it already" There were things about this that were confusing but they knew one thing for sure. The werewolves found out about Bella, They knew that the Cullens had broken the treaty and were coming to get them.

"We have to go and find Carlisle, tell him about this. We have a week before they get here if we're lucky" He looked to Alice who was wringing out her hands, it may have been the only nervous habit she had and he knew that when she did that, she was very worried. "It'll be fine" Edward said wrapping his arms around his sister, who looked down and nodded. He wasn't sure if that was truly the case but it made her feel better.

Bella had been given more freedom as time went on and after a while, she was allowed out of the house on her own, but she seemed to keep to her room or she was hanging out with Jasper and Alice, or with Edward. At the moment she was looking out the window, aimlessly sketching the moonlit scene before her onto a sketchbook Edward got for her. She got into drawing not too long ago and since there were so many things around her that there was always something to captivate her interest. There was also a love of feeling the charcoal in between her fingers, the feeling of it scraping across the paper. If there was anything that would be close to how Edward felt with the piano then this was it. She sighed as she looked down at the piece of stick charcoal in her hands, putting it down and walking over to the window to open it.

Bella pulled the window up over her head and locked it in place so it wouldn't fall as she was drawing. Before turning back into the room, she looked down to the front 'yard' where she saw a very shaggy wolf looking up at the house. A powerfully sour smell went past her nose as she looked down and gasped as she looked into it's dark eyes, realizing it wasn't a normal wolf.

"Jacob? Jacob is that you?" her voice was low, making sure that no one inside would hear her. The wolf seemed to move his head so he was nodding but stopped when he saw her bright red eyes shining in the moonlight. His lips pulled away from his teeth in a threatening snarl as he backed away. Bella was in shock as she watched the russet colored wolf run in another direction. She was amazed as she looked out at the now empty yard. That was Jacob, the boy who she hadn't seen in months, the boy who also shared some of her love. If it was any other time, she would have run out of the house to meet him and at least try to catch up, but she was a vampire now and werewolves were now her worst enemies. She didn't know what to think as she was pulled between her feelings for Jacob and her feelings about a werewolf as a vampire. She turned and looked at the opposite wall, considering things for a while. After a few minutes, she was able to think coherently enough to leave the room to find someone to tell them what happened, though she thought that they must have known already.


	6. Jacob

**AN: I am SO SORRY this came out so late! Finals have come up and I still need to study. It will be over in another week or two and updates will come more often. Jake was fun to write but it took a damn long time. All of the scenes where the members of the pack were talking made me feel like they were Justice League! Well...you'll see what I mean, keep reading.**

**-Ny**

* * *

Jacob had to check up on her, he had to. Ever since he got the invitation to go to the wedding of the love of his life and mortal enemy, he couldn't bare to think about her but he never stopped doing so. He had to make sure she was alright after a ' months, he wanted to make sure she was happy and healthy...and still alive to normal standards. Jacob knew that for some reason beyond his comprehension, Bella was hellbent on killing herself for him and joining his 'family'. He had to make sure those...those _things_ didn't take the thing that was most precious to him, Bella's life.

The last few months he just needed to be alone and eh just kept running until he found himself in montana. He could never get himself calm enough to change forms once again so he had to live as a wolf for two and a half months. At that time, he had returned to Washington and returned to the pack who welcomed him back with open arms. Sam was able to talk him down and eventually he reverted back to his human form. After retelling his 'adventures' to the rest of the pack, he was able to get back home, get his motorcycle and drive to Chief Swan's place. He was welcomed in but when he asked where Bella was, got an unexpected response.

"Are you making fun of me Jacob?"

"W-what? I was just asking where B-"

"Bella's been...dead for a month and a half." He gritted his teeth as he spoke, it being hard for him to retell the death of his only daughter. "After the wedding, there was a car crash. Bella and Edward were going to LA for their honeymoon. Their car went careening over a cliff" he gritted his teeth as tears slid down his cheeks. He was clearly hurt by this, who wouldn't be? "All they could find of hers in the wreckage was her wedding ring"

"I'm sorry. I...I didn't know"

"I'm sorry that you didn't find what you were looking for."

"Are you alright, Chief Swan?" Charlie nodded slowly before closing the door on him.

Jacob was red in the face, not knowing what was going on. Bella couldn't really have been dead, she couldn't be! Even if this was true, that...that leach would have been able to save her! He was still _alive_. Bella was dead and Edward Cullen was still alive if this was true. But it was not very likely that this was true. Edward cared a lot about Bella and would have done whatever he could to save her. She was probably still alive and it was staged to make it so that everyone in down thought that she was dead. He decided to go to Cullen's place and see if anything was still there. On the way, black ribbons and curtains decorated the doors and windows of the houses that went by on the endless road. He felt the town in mourning and it made him even angrier to know that she was probably hiding out with the Cullens somewhere.

The Cullen's place was abandoned completely. There was a black sheet covering the door and the mailbox, but other then that, there was nothing there, it was as if the Cullens were never there. He guessed that they left under the lie that they had to leave because they were so stricken with grief that they had to leave. Where could they be now? he wracked his brain for ideas, there must have been something they had said to give her some sort of clue as to where they were...

Alaska. He remembered when they had to help the Cullens with the newborns that the leader...Carlisle, he thought, said something about other vampires living in Alaska. They might have gone up there to keep away from people for a while as they...as they killed Bella. He had to see her...he had to. He climbed onto his motorcycle, going back to the reservation.

"Everyone thinks she's dead?" Sam asked, everyone having coming together at Emily's house again.

"Yes" it was difficult for him to keep himself calm. Before it wasn't hard for him to keep his phasing under control and now he was more, if not more temperamental then Paul.

"The Cullens are gone too?" Seth interjected, leaning into the table they were all seated around.

"Yes"

"You think they might be in Alaska?"

"Are you going up there?"

"Do you want us to go with you?" Quil and Embry alternated in asking these things, they were always ones for action.

"Yes, yes and I think it'd be best if I went alone" Sam nodded ad looked around at all of he other pack members, everyone knew that they would not be going anywhere.

"Stay safe" Sam nodded as Jacob stood from the table and left.

When he phased, he was able to get to Alaska within a few hours, though by that time it was nightfall. He had come to a park to rest, he would not find her today. But then as the wind blew, it carried a scent along with it, the smell of vampire. He perked up and started to run in the direction of the smell. It was dangerous but to find his love, he really didn't care.

_'Who puts a house in the mountains?_' The air had stilled making it harder for anyone to be able to smell him, anyone who might have been in the house. Suddenly he heard the lifting and locking of a window, looking up towards it, he saw the most beautiful and horrifying thing he probably would ever see. Bella looked out of the window, and if it was possible she looked more beautiful now then ever. Her hair was no longer a pretty chocolate brown, it was now almost black. Her porcelain white skin seemed to glimmer in the moonlight as did her...her blood red eyes.

"...Jacob?" She called out to him, looking down into the darkness. She sounded exactly the same though she looked so different. What had they done to her?

Jacob backed up and shook his head. No, this couldn't have happened to her, this wasn't happening! He could feel tears welling in his eyes as he backed up ad ran away from the scene. "Bella..." She was one of them now! They had broken the treaty and run like cowards! All respect she might have had for the Cullens went out the window at that moment. He had to do what he had to go and go back to his pack and tell them what had happened to her, what those monsters did to her.

It took a while for him to get back to Washington, as he spent a lot of time thinking about what he saw. The vision of those red eyes looking at him taunted him the whole time as he went back to his home. As hard as he tried, he just couldn't get it out of his head. He seemed an empty shell as he came back to the reservation, changing back as he stepped onto First Beach. Tears fell down his cheeks as he fully realized what had happened. For the first time in a long time, he was powerless. He couldn't do anything to help or stop what was happening to the love of his life. He sat on the beach, staring out at the sunrise and the sky and the water until Sam found him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, putting a hand on Jake's shoulder, it was the absolute last thing he needed to be asked at that moment. Sure he was fine but Bella, _his _Bella had been ravaged by those _things _ and they had the audacity to change her into one of them. "They didn't...did they?" Even without them having phased, he knew by the look on Jake's face, the absolute disparity. Jake just looked up and nodded, he eyes filled with tears that were now spilling over. He looked more like a child now then he ever did when he was part of the pack, he looked scared and vulnerable.

"I'll get the guys together" There was an awkward pause as Jake said nothing in return or even make a move to get up. "I'll gather them in the afternoon. Take it easy, alright?" He knew there was nothing that could change the situation or really help it.

Later in the day, they had all gathered together around Emily's dining room, discussing the news Jake he had returned with. He was looking paler and more ghost like then the day before, wearing one of Sam's oversized t-shirts, having stayed the night with him. His eyes seemed wide and empty and hopeless. Everyone tried not to say the name 'Bella' or mention the Cullens by name because they would have to see him cringe in pain, it was hard for all of them but he certainly took it the worst.

"So are we going after them or what?" Paul finally asked, pounding his hand against the coffee table.

"Yes we are, tomorrow"


	7. Approach

**AN: I know that this is beyond late but I've had this done for a while, I just forgot to post it. This is kind of a fluffy chapter but the action is coming soon, I promise. The next chapter I will get on as soon as possible but I have summer school in a week and I don't know how much time that'll suck up. Check my YouTube channel for more frequent updates. I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up next Friday- Edward's birthday! Hooray!**

* * *

"Damnit!" Edward howled, slamming his fist into a nearby wall, nearly boring a hole into it. How could he have let this happen? Bella had wore him down and talked him into turning her and all it caused was pain and frustration for him and his family. Sure Bella was a lot more durable and they would be together until the end of time, but she was still having trouble controlling her urges. Jasper was becoming a nervous wreck with the overload of emotions flowing though the house, Alice had become a nervous wreck worrying about Jasper. Both Rosalie and Emmett had been trying to help calm Alice and Jasper down. Carlisle and Esme were struggling to keep their cool and keep the family together and to top all of this all, _Jacob_ now knew what had happened to Bella and a pack of wolves would be after them!

He was pulled out of his self blame when he heard light footsteps and then nothing. It must have been Alice, no one else in the house was so small. "What do you want Alice?"

_'You seem stressed' _ the familiar voice came not as spoken words but as thoughts.

"As do you. Jasper alright?"

_'As alright as can be expected. And Bella?'_

"Holding out, thinking this is all her fault when it isn't, it's mine"

'See! This is why the two of you belong together. Both of you enjoy blaming yourselves when it isn't your fault.' there was a strange lull where all he could hear from her was the mental muttering of _'Edward...Edward' _before she could gather her thoughts and figure out what to say.

_'Edward... The...wolves'_ The thought of them still made her cringe, it was understandable. _'They were going to find out anyway, no one could prevent it. The only thing we can do is regroup and figure out what to do.' _Edward nodded and walked over to his sister, lifting her into his arms and putting her on his back.

"Alright, let's go" The two of them knew what was going to happen because of the vision two days earlier, but it had to happen that way anyway.

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen now, all of the Cullens, Tanya, and Kate.

"Carmen, Eleazar and Irena are keeping them out of the park for now" Carlisle, who was sitting at the head of the table nodded, looking out to everyone else.

"And we know that the three of them are going to keep them out!"

"But they'll need help, Emmett, would you mind going out to help them?" Without hesitation he nodded, quickly kissed Rosalie goodbye and shot out the door to give the others backup.

"So what are we going to so now that those...those mutts are here on our land?" The girl who sat at Carlisle's left tossed her jet black hair behind her her brow furrowed in frustration. She was obviously agitated by the events that happened, never having seen werewolves before in her life, and not wanting to see them now.

"We have to see if they will be open to talks." Carlisle was cut off by the same girl.

"Not likely"

"Don't underestimate them Katrina, they may be. But if not, we really have no choice but to fight them"

Alice furrowed her brow as most of the people in the house diffused out from the dining room to the rest of the house, most likely to find something to distract them from their frustration. The only people left in the room were Edward, Bella and herself. The siblings on opposite sides, facing each other, Bella at his right.

"Where's Rose going?" Edward asked resting a hand on his cheek.

"To pace, she's worried Emmett is going to get in a fight with...them again"

"He wouldn't. He's learned from the last time."

Edward shook his head, looking down. Alice interrupted him before he was able to speak.

"Eddy" If he could blush, he would be, the nickname thing never really caught on in his mind "for the last time, this_ isn't_ your fault, nor is it Bella's fault. And speaking of her, she should be itching to go out and hunt again." He nodded, thought it was half true, he assumed she was trying to get them out of the house.

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" She folded her arms over her chest and pouted "Though I am pretty hungry"

"Alright, I'll go with you sweetheart." he smiled and kissed Bella on the lips gently. Even though he could kiss her and not being afraid of hurting her, they were a more modest couple then Rosalie and Emmett, who were very open about their passionate relationship. "But no funny stuff Alice. I know when you're trying to get time to pull something off."

"No! No funny stuff, I'm not planning anything"

"You swear?"

"I swear on my credit cards!" Wow...she would swear on her credit cards? Then she couldn't go shopping! But he still had doubts.

"You can get new ones."

"Alright! I swear on my Porche! And keep to the north, to keep from meeting...well you know" Edward smiled and nodded, now she knew she was serious.

"Alright, now I believe you. Good little pixie" He leaned over the table and kissed her on the top of the head before taking Bella's hand and leading her up and out the door. Alice waited for a while before smiling, she was certainly cooking something up.

"Why was Kate so hostile to the wolves?" Bella asked as they ran. Talking to Edward helped her keep herself under control, and she needed it; being so stressed out increased her hunger, and she had to wait, staying away from any wandering humans. Bella hadn't met a human ever since she said goodbye and left for her 'honeymoon' and faking her death, as was planned. She was anxious for the inevitable first time she would see a human, worried she would slip up and lose control of herself. But she didn't need to worry about that. The nearest humans would be miles away and they wouldn't meet unless she actively went out to look for them.

"She's never seen them before, she's only heard stories about them. There wasn't much good in those stories."

"Hmm..." Bella said, now understanding why Kate was so hesitant. If a vampire had never met a werewolf before they would probably see them as repulsive. "And I know I wasn't the only one that noticed Tanya giving me the stink-eye the whole time."

"Bella, don't mind her'" Edward took her hand and pulled her into his chest. He always made her feel so small, needing protection and care, and he gave that to her; she let him do that for her. She loved him because he was so powerful, yet soft and willing to love her like this. "She's jealous of you my love, and who wouldn't be?"

"But she's_ beautiful, _I'm no where as beautiful" Bella squeaked softly as he stroked her head

"No, _you_ are beautiful, don't let anyone or anything keep you from believing that. She pales in comparison to your beauty" He smiled and kissed the crown of her head before taking her hand and pulling her along, weaving between the trees.

The hunt went as well as could be expected under the circumstances. The two of them kept away from the borders of the park and were able to find a few deer and a grizzly bear for Edward. The sun was setting as they got back but Carmen, Eleazar, Irena and Emmett were not back yet.

"Hey Edward!" a small voice called out. Of course it was Alice. The pixie was heard before she was seen prancing towards the two of them still in the doorway.

"What is it?" He knew she had something planned for them but he just didn't know what.

"I have something for you and Bella!" The more she spoke, the more it sounded like she was singing. What did she have planned for them. With Alice's mind, one can only imagine. "I promise it's nothing too drastic. I _promise_" She took his hand and led them both to what was his bedroom, which now also housed all of her arts supplies "Kate was tired of rooming with Irena so I told her you two would be staying together."

"Alic-" Edward was cut off by Bella pulling on his arm

"I think it's better this way Edward. Think about it, we're married now. We can stay together like a married couple is supposed to be and Irena has her room when she gets back."

"Well we don't know when they'll be back. The wolves are close, very close...all we can do is prepare."

"For what?" Bella asked, Alice quickly giving her an answer.

"For battle"


End file.
